


The First Time

by sabinelagrande



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Backstory, Catholic, Character Study, Drugs, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four characters deal with their first deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

He gave the speech- prepared, at his supervisor's insistence- without batting an eye. It was ridiculous. There he was, telling someone younger than him that, in a few days, she was going to drop dead; and not only that, but they were just going to watch her die.

It was cliché- athlete, healthy, drug free, full ride, grad schools and professional teams lined up- dying of a disease that didn't even have a name.

He readied for her tears stoically.

"Do you know where I can score some drugs?" she asked instead.

That was the first time Greg dropped acid.

\---

His mother lay on the couch, not moving, barely breathing.

It wasn't a surprise. The empty pill bottle, huge warning on the side to avoid alcohol, had dropped from her grip and rolled within inches of his grasp. The only thing that was bothering him was that he couldn't figure out where she had gotten them.

A good son would have taken her to a hospital. A good Catholic son would have called his priest.

He sat in the chair across from her and watched as she slipped away, unshriven.

That was the first time Robert turned away from God.

\---

Marcus wasn't exactly a good friend, but they'd known each other so long that Marcus still called him Rerun.

He didn't know what Marcus was mixed up in, though he had a pretty good idea. Must have been bad, judging by the red bloom spreading over his t-shirt from the hole in his stomach.

They'd hesitated before they called anybody, not knowing if trouble was following him or what the cops would say. He sat holding Marcus's head, knowing he'd be dead before help got there.

That was the first time Eric realized his life was going the wrong way.

\---

It was a terrifically cold day. Brian wouldn't have wanted it that way, but she thought it was somehow appropriate.

Everyone said all the right things, wore all the right clothes, made everything seem so very normal. She supposed that some part of her appreciated that.

She dropped the one requisite red rose onto his coffin, but all she could think was that she wished, when it was her turn, everybody was a little more sad and a little less decorous.

She made her way back across the snowy ground, eyes dry.

That was the first time Allison couldn't cry.


End file.
